farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Reputation
'Reputation '''is a stat in ''Far Cry 2. Unlike most stats in the game, reputation has an effect on the world around the player. Description and Effects Reputation is a "passive" but notable statistic. Each time the player completes a faction mission (whether it be done through the Buddy's way or not), or a buddy mission, their reputation increases. This means that APR and UFLL troops step up their game to be better prepared against the player: they have better firearms, snipers may replace their rifles with rocket launchers or mortars, and troops install heavier weaponry on their vehicles (such as replacing the M249 on Assault Trucks to .50 Cals or grenade launchers). There are five levels of reputation, and they each have noticeable effects not just on enemy awareness, but on their behavior as well. Initially, the player character starts off with a low reputation. Soldiers in ceasefire zones will often harshly remind him of the rules, will make snide remarks as he passes by, threaten the player if he walks into a restricted area, and even push him around should the player agitate a soldier. When in combat, enemies will chatter amongst themselves as to who the player character may be, and goad him into revealing himself. However, with a higher reputation, soldiers in ceasefire zones will be much friendlier and lenient with the player character, often greeting him. In combat, enemies will begin to become flustered and scared, even going as far as to break down and fear for their lives. Sometimes, though rarely, they also perform tactical retreat, and try flanking the player from a distance. Except for Buddy Missions, side missions do not increase reputation. After the completion of Act I, the player starts off with 0 reputation and has to regain it through completing missions in Act II. Journal Notes Reputation Level 1 : "These guys look at me with contempt. They think they can take me on? I look forward to that debate." Reputation Level 2 : "I get lots of looks - and they ain't happy ones. Guess I'm supposed to be dead by now, but that's not on my schedule." Reputation Level 3 : "People are scared. Rumors are spreading about me. No one can believe I'm just one man. Time to take it up a notch." Reputation Level 4 : "People believe I'm the Devil himself. Heard a rumor that I eat my victims and I prefer wounding than killing outright... just for the fun of it." Reputation Level 5 : "The mere sight of me is sending brave men into a panic. They know if I'm around, they're dead men. That isn't good for their camp morale, but it's good for me." Quotes In a Ceasefire Zone * (Low reputation) "This area is under ceasefire do not piss about..." * (Low reputation) "Piss off." * (High reputation) "Hello mate." * (High reputation) "I don't have to remind you of the rules here mate?" In Combat * (Low reputation) "I seen you! You ain't nothing! And I'm going to make your whole life worse than nothing! Come and get it you piece of shit!" * (Low reputation) "Who is this guy? CIA? KGB? I've never heard of him!" * (High reputation) "Oh God! We're all gonna die!" * (High reputation) "Shit! It's him! It's him!" Trivia *The Reputation system is one of the haziest gameplay elements of Far Cry 2, as the game does not describe how the system works in any way in-game. The only feedback players get regarding their reputation is through the Journal which indicates their current Reputation level. *Since higher Reputation levels actually make the game harder without providing any benefit to players, it is not recommended to actively increase it on higher difficulties by doing all buddy missions. This is except if the player wants to replace their best buddy or rescue-ready buddy with another character by doing their specific buddy missions. *The Reputation level will reset upon finishing Act 1 and the subsequent transition from the Northern Territory to the Southern Territory. ru:Репутация Category:Far Cry 2